


i’m the biggest dumbass alive...i’m so sorry

by lipsoulves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsoulves/pseuds/lipsoulves
Summary: i’m an idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

you guys the worst thing just happened…..

i was going to update hidden and accidentally managed to post 16 (??!!???!???!!!) chapters at once??????? and then i tried deleting them and the entire fic got fucked up so i had to delete the whole thing……

i literally have no words rn like it’s all gone i’m so stupidddddddd wtf!!!!!

i’m so sorry like literally so sorry this is so annoyinggg oh god...like idek what to do now like i can’t even reupload it all bc i don’t have all the chapters anymore god i’m so stupid for not saving them fuckkkkkkkk…

guys like i’m so sorry like i can’t even bring the fic back now??? fuckkkkkkk y’all this is terrible oh god. like what’s the next move guys???? cause idk like at all.

I’M SO SORRYY!!! god this whole message probably sounds so dumb too fuck!!!!!

yeah i’m having a breakdown over this….guys again i’m SO sorry like i really fucked it all up goddd….


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we back!!!!

okay so great news everyone!!!!

the legend eightpointfive helped me out and i have all my chapters back now i just need to reupload everything which is gonna take a while but i’m gonna be as fast as i can!!!

thank you to everyone who told me to cheer up and tried to help out it means so much and i’m so glad i can actually continue this fic!!!

love you all!!! xx


End file.
